


Pandora Vice: Season 2

by Half_PintGladiator



Series: Pandora Vice [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Cop AU, Crime Fighting, F/F, Not Serious, Other, Police Procedural, csi - Freeform, the cop show au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: Crime Scene investigator Maya is back on the case. Her life has only grown more complicated, as has her workload for Sanctuary PD. How will she handle her job and her on-going office romance?





	1. Parks and Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus, I finally came back to this piece after some weird inspiration. Updates will be very slow, as I am a full-time grad student now. No, I haven't finished Borderlands 3, so please, no spoilers in the comments!

Maya flinched when a manila folder slapped her desk. Her lips tightened into a grimace even as she risked a glance up.

“Got a new case for you, killer.”

“Another B’ n’ E? Missing gun mysteriously turn up?”

“Hammerlock, the game warden over in Aegrus National Park, needs a hand. He’s in over his head with a poacher and possible rid rock lab.”

Maya had to stifle a groan. Lilith wasn’t leaned over the desk like she usually was. She was dressed more carefully too. Her face was a blank mask. 

“That’s a pretty long commute… Is this because you’re still mad at me for the whole--”

Lilith waved her hand dismissively. She was already turning on the ball of her foot. Maya slumped in her chair. 

_Yup. Still in the proverbial doghouse. It’s not exactly my fault the sheriff went back to her ex girlfriend… Or that we both chickened out of committing._

She sighed as she pulled the file closer. She wasn’t quite sure that she liked her promotion to chief crime scene investigator. She was starting to miss the lab. And in a way, she even missed Tannis talking down to her every now and then. 

She chewed her lip, drumming her fingers on the folder. It was three p.m. Too late to drive over to the park for an inspection. She’d have to gear up any way. With a snort, she booted up her computer and started searching for lodgings. She’d just have to be a few days late on her insurance payment… Lilith never processed her expense fees on time if she was mad at her.

Hotel room booked, she settled back in her chair. The arm rests groaned as she steepled her fingers. She leaned forward again, taking notes on a legal pad. Another loud huff and then she finally opened the file. 

Aegrus National park was part wild, overgrown swampland, and part game preserve. It was home to vast acreage of greenery, a complete change of pace from the concrete and asphalt jungle Maya had grown accustomed to. The park boasted over a hundred animal life forms, and at least two thousand different kinds of plants-- however, they were still finding new discoveries every month. 

Maya ran her finger down a list of crimes. Half a dozen mutilated boroks were found on the edge of the camping grounds alone. Hunting season wasn’t due for another three months, and most were female or young. 

There were a few burned out campsites. The ground horribly scorched and pitted, the clear site of a chemical reaction. The deep purple stains at the center of the blast indicated it was likely rid rock. 

She chewed her lip. Just because it seemed cut and dry didn’t mean it was a simple task. She scratched down a few notes for herself. A sheet of yellow legal paper was tucked along with the file. She loaded her pack. 

It was going to be a very long case. 

\--

She had a headache by the time she pulled up to the park’s front gate. Five hours of driving with nothing but an audiobook to keep her company left her head feeling packed with cotton. It was only eleven and she had three hours before she could check into her hotel room. At the very least, she could get out of her runner and stretch her legs. Hammerlock was due to meet her at the gate.

She pulled out her Echo. No signal. She lifted her arm. One bar. Two new messages. One from Gaige, checking to see that she was there. One from Lilith. Her heart skipped a beat. She clicked it. Her heart sank. It was just meeting information. 

Gravel crunched under booted feet-- foot, she soon realized as a tall man approached her. He had mutton chops and a handlebar mustache. For some reason she found herself liking him immediately. 

“Ah, well met. You must be our aid from Sanctuary PD. Alistair Hammerlock, at your service.”

“Maya. Er, just Maya. Nice to meet you.”

She took the hand he extended, only to seize up when her fingers felt plastic and steel instead of flesh. She risked a glance down to find that his arm was a prosthesis. 

“I see you admiring my war wounds, a little humour if you will. Lost it to a wild thresher some years back. Scientific curiosity.” 

He smiled, the lenses of his glasses gleaming in the bright sunlight.

“Um, right. Can you show me what we’re up against? I want to get a feel of the crime scenes so I can determine how to go about with our search.”

“Quite certainly.”

Maya shouldered her basic gear bag. By the time she had stowed her keys and gotten herself ready, Hammerlock had already reached the gate. He was fast despite his age and his prosthetic leg. He had definitely earned her respect. 

It took a little scrambling on the loose gravel to catch up to him. She had to lengthen her strides to keep pace with the game warden. 

“So tell me what made you notice the change. What made you think something was up.”

“I’m not certain if you’re aware of this, but boroks are an endangered species, so when one of our alpha females didn’t show up on game cameras we got quite concerned. She was due to bear a calf, you see.”

“Ah, so you usually use cameras to keep track of everything in the park?”

Hammerlock shook his head and passed her his Echo. He pointed to little dots speckled across a map of the park.

“The cameras are largely to stir visitor’s interests. People don’t seem to be taken with nature any more. On a more regular basis, the other game wardens and I follow their motions through trackers-- we were quite worried when her tag stopped recording.”

“Uh-huh. Have there been any other times where the tags stopped working? Or any other maulings?”

“Not particularly, skags don’t seem to eat borok meat and most of the other creatures in the preserve are herbivorous.”

Maya made a soft humming sound. She mulled over the information as Hammerlock led her into the thick of the swamp. The heat was oppressive. The stench of silt and algae flooded her nostrils. Every other footfall squelched. Her shirt was already clinging to the small of her back. 

Hammerlock seemed utterly unfazed. He hummed merrily as he deftly traversed the quaggy grounds. Unseen insects buzzed. Frogs croaked. Maya despised it immediately. 

They came to a stop under a shady tree. Thick arrow shaped leaves offered them shelter. It wasn’t much cooler in the shade, but nevertheless, Maya was thankful. She popped open her canteen and took a deep swig. 

“You get acclimated after a bit. Unseasonably hot this year, no wonder the boroks are breeding so enthusiastically.” 

“How much further do we have?”

“Not far at all. And rather fortunately, one of those blasted chem sites is nearby as well.”

Maya paused, her canteen halfway to her lips. Something felt off. 

“That close? Are they all within proximity?”

“If only we were so lucky.”

And like magic, her hunch was gone. She blew out her breath. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

“Ah, well, one could hope.”

The scorch mark was as big around as a small car. Maya clicked off half a dozen photos, occasionally kneeling to examine crisp residue near the center of the circle. It had formed a small crater. Murky water had filled the tiny crater nearly to its rim. Maya grimaced as she produced a glove and a few sample tubes. 

Hammerlock stood off to the side, game warden’s rifle in hand. He had explained at one point that it only fired tranquilizing darts. That was only a mild relief. Maya’s service pistol was tucked under the driver’s seat of her technical. 

Maya started to rise. A hand settled on her neck, a soft touch, a warning touch.

“Stay low, seems a borok has spotted us.”

Her eyes shot up, toward the horizon. The thing crept toward them on hooked feet. Chitinous armor covered is long-limbed frame. 

“That thing gives birth?” Her voice cracked as she surveyed the overly long front limbs of the borok. 

Its wicked horn gleamed in the harsh sunlight.

“Strictly speaking, yes. But more along the lines of how a shark might give birth. An ungodly, horned shark.”

“You called it a calf!”

“Yes, well, boroks aren’t all that well studied and I’ve been testing out naming conventions.” 

The creature crept closer, beady eyes aglow. Maya’s heart threatened to break free of her chest. She had a list of regrets already formed in her mind. Her life story began to flash before her eyes. And then it passed, loping off in a different direction. 

Hammerlock relaxed, slinging his tranquilizer gun over his shoulder. He smiled. 

“You hold still long enough, they usually go away. Usually.”

Maya released a slow breath. Her limbs had already turned to jelly from sheer terror. Adrenaline made her blood buzz. 

“Do you have an office where I can call my chief?”

“Oh, quite certainly. You look as though you could use a good cup of tea.”

She muttered under her breath ‘a good cup of something’. 

\--

Maya was thankful for the air conditioning in her hotel room. She longed to flop onto the bed and crash, but she had a flash drive of observation data to comb through, not to mention the case file that she had only briefly examined. She had run a preliminary drug test on the water sample back in Hammerlock’s office, but that was only one part of the problem. 

Her test only indicated if rid rock was present in the sample, not what formula it was. Specific formulae could be traced back to their makers. And if it was the same formulation of Hyperion Corp… Well, that only made the case even more complicated. 

The express shipping had cost her the better part of her remaining funds. Her stomach growled. She had just enough cash left to buy a tank of gas and maybe ten dollars of food. She pursed her lips. She could only hope that Lilith would change her mind. 

\--

Peaceful as it was in the hotel room, Maya couldn’t sleep. There was something disturbing in the soft bird song and the lack of city noise. It reminded her of the abbey. She could almost hear the distant echoing of monk’s chants, the bells chiming the hour. She lay in bed, arms crossed over her chest. 

Over and over, she heard Lilith’s voice in her head. The serious tone in her voice when she asked what they were, what their little tryst meant. Nisha had complicated things. At least until one morning Maya found a letter addressed to her on her desk. An actual letter, signed with ink. Whatever it was between the two of them, it was over. Nisha had left her. For a criminal, no less. 

Maya rolled to her side, bringing her knees closer to her chest. No one had ever told her how lonely life could be even with an on again, off again relationship. Sometimes she envied Gaige and Angel and how simple their relationship seemed. When they argued, they made up-- if not that day, then the next. They seemed to work through their problems with relative ease. They didn’t have the flare ups. Those hot, tumultuous flashes of passion that bordered on destructive. 

She and Lilith were hot and cold. 

She reached for her phone on the nightstand and sent a quick text. She placed her phone screen down on the nightstand and rolled over again. Her hair tickled her nose. 

Some time around dawn, she finally dozed. Her dreams were of a monastery made of trees. And a head monk with fiery red hair and piercing yellow eyes.


	2. Good Will Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it took me forever to come up with this chapter. Next chapter should be quicker-- supposing my next paper doesn't get in the way. I have a plot figured out and a plan for up to a Season 3.

Maya’s phone rang at seven AM. She swatted listlessly at her nightstand. The numbers of the digital clock burned bright in her sleep-deprived eyes. Huffing a sigh, she picked up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Tally-ho, Miss Maya!”

Hammerlock. She slowly pulled herself into an upright position. 

“Hey, Hammerlock, what’s up?”

“What is up is that the park’s camera picked up something that I believe you will want to see.”

A little tingle at the back of her neck made her sit up straighter, her mind already buzzing.

“Hm, I’ll be over there--” 

Her stomach growled, loudly. Loud enough to be heard over the line. She glowered down at her stomach.

“We have a kitchen should you need sustenance-- and quite a good kettle or coffee maker should you require it.”

Her shoulders drooped. 

“Um, yeah. I’d appreciate that.”

“Right, I’ll set you up a monitor in the kitchen so that you may dine and review the footage. I will see you shortly.”

Maya was left with just the ambient sound of birdsong. She stifled a yawn. She could feel her headache creeping back. 

She double checked her phone. Nothing from Lilith. Too early for Tannis to have received the samples; those were due in at 9 AM. That left her with no excuses to stay in bed. She could crash when she got back to the hotel. 

\---

Hammerlock was cheery as ever as he met her at the entrance to the ranger station. He offered her a chipped ceramic mug.   
“It might need a little cream, but I took you as a coffee person.”

“Um, thank you. You really didn’t have to.”

She risked a sip. It actually wasn’t as bad as she expected. She couldn’t quite place her finger on what was used as the sweetener, but it had a nice chicory taste. 

“Oh think nothing of it. It’s not often that it’s more than myself and my few staff. Gets a tad lonely at times, so I appreciate the company.” 

Maya swore to herself. She had better not be getting back in over her head.

Hammerlock was on the move again. His long, purposeful strides carried them into the log-cabin styled building. The ranger station wasn’t a particularly large building. Perhaps ten of his strides brought them to a surprisingly well-lit kitchen. It boasted a view of the mountains in their breathtaking, if not dangerous glory.

“Whoa.”

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, as I have to go on patrol. Should you need me, I left a radio on the table. Facilities are just around the corner, and my office is at the end of the hallway should you need a proper phone.” 

Before she could comment, he was off again. After another few sips of her coffee, she allowed herself to admit that she was envious of his swiftness. 

_I hope that I end up being as quick as him when I get old…_

Next to the laptop that Hammerlock had set up for her was an old-fashioned walkie-talkie, a paper with login information in impeccable script, and a legal pad with a fancy ballpoint pen. 

Her stomach growled again, this time the rumble was painful. Sighing, she resigned herself to poking through the fridge. She felt like she was taking advantage of Hammerlock and his generosity. She made a mental note to send him some money after the case wrapped up-- and after Lilith refunded her travel expenses. 

Bagel clenched between her teeth she set to work combing the video feed. Over ten cameras covered the entire park grounds. After a while, she figured out how to speed through several camera feeds at once. 

She sat back, nibbling on her bagel. It was far too fresh to have been a leftover, the flavor too rich for a cheap brand. Even the cream cheese was fancy. She pondered how in the world Hammerlock could afford it on a government salary.   
Something moved on the video feed. She leaned close to the screen, hammering the space bar to get it to pause. A rail thin man emerged from what looked to be a large cavern. His thinning hair was brushed over his scalp to cover the bald spot. She knew the face from the crime reports. 

Maya groaned. She picked up the walkie talkie thumbing the transmit button.

“Hammerlock?”

“Radio protocol says you must say over at the end of your statement, over. Protocol aside, this is Hammerlock, over.”

“We’re going to have to set up a sting, got a suspect. Er, over.”

“Hm, we do indeed, over. I shall return promptly. Over and out.”

Maya hit the play button once the room was silent again. The thin man was lugging a steel case that probably weighed more than he did. Nakayama, Jack’s chemist. The man with the formulas. 

_Fucckkkkk. _

Well, Lilith would be pleased with this revelation. If she would actually answer her phone. Maybe she actually stood a chance-- Lil couldn’t be mad forever if she caught one of the more elusive members of Jack’s little gang. Now she just had to wait to see if Tannis’ results matched up. 

She leaned back in her chair, almost smug in her findings. And then it hit her. The market for Rid Rock had dropped considerably. Nakayama wasn’t the kind of guy to go around peddling drugs. And then there was the whole borok issue. Something wasn’t right. 

Maya shoved back her chair. She chewed her lower lip as she made her way to Hammerlock’s office. If anyone was bound to have information on boroks it was him. 

Hammerlock’s office was quaint. A neat oak desk dominated the room. There was a globe tucked in one corner and a few mounted heads, slightly dusty from age. One bookshelf was covered with specimen jars with neat labels. Everything was perfectly organized. There was a hint of cologne and old whisky hanging in the air. Comfortable, old scents.

Sitting on top of the blotter was a thick binder. The cover was adorned with a drawn out crest. Hammerlock’s Almanac its label decreed. Maya gingerly lifted it from the desk and carried it back to the kitchen. She brushed crumbs from the table before laying out the tome. 

The binder had a sense of completeness to it. It even had a table of contents laid out. The pages were typed with a few editing marks on each page. She ran her fingers over the table of contents, skimming until she found the entry of boroks. The pages crackled as she flipped through. 

She had to sit back when she opened the borok chapter. The font was tiny, the page dominated by a hand-drawn sketch of a rearing borok. She drew in a deep breath and threw herself into her research.

Her phone buzzed. She ignored it and continued to pour over the details. Mating habits, species notes. The prized armored hide. She stopped halfway through an analysis of borok blood when her phone more insistently buzzed. 

Maya unlocked her phone to a litany of texts from Tannis. Her screen lit with a call almost immediately. 

“Uh, hey, what’s up?”

“I felt it was of vital importance to inform you that the sample you sent was contaminated with human DNA and quite possibly that of some kind of beast. Take what you will of that. However, it should also be noted that the signature concoction of Rid Rock could best be traced back to--”

“Jack. Were you able to get a titration of the human DNA? I think we still have some of Jack’s on file. If not, Angel--”

“If you didn’t interrupt me, I was going to tell you that, yes, it was Jack, and how dare you insist on jabbing Angel with a needle, that’s my job. I also have a favor to ask of you while you’re on the line.”

Maya sighed, passing her hand through her hair. Where the hell was Hammerlock when she needed him?

“I would like a sample of _Aegriusm Rhinocertidae_ blood.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I need borok blood. The animal sample has a distinct RNA pattern that I think will correlate with a borok, however, I need proof because I do not hazard guesses. That’s bad science.” 

Maya envisioned herself chasing down a borok with a needle and a vial. Her brow furrowed. 

“If blood is not an option, then fecal matter will do as well.” 

Of course it would. 

“Alright… Anything else? Does Lil know about this?”

“Lilith is aware, however, she is a little preoccupied. It seems one of our colleagues as done us a disfavor and managed to capture one of Jack’s little cronies. Summarily, there’s an interrogation going on and the last time I ventured out of the lab I had a violent nosebleed.”

“Fair enough. Thanks, Tannis.”

“Remember _Aegriusm Rhinocertidae_ feces or blood.”

Maya didn’t have time to reply. The line was dead. She blew out her breath. She needed another cup of coffee. And a metric crap ton of paperwork. 

Down the hall, the station’s door opened. She listened, counting each stride. There was an unevenness to the cadence, a sure sign that it was Hammerlock back from his errand. Sure enough, he strode into the kitchen after a few minutes, rifle still flung over his shoulder.

“You have news for me?”

“I reviewed the footage and we’ve got a suspect. A slimy little guy named Nakayama. He has ties with Jack, but we have some weird results from the lab tests.”

“Weird, how so?”

“The Rid Rock was mixed with genetic material of a human and possibly borok blood. We need a sample to confirm the borok blood, though.”

“Hmm.”

Hammerlock thoughtfully tamped his mustache. He good eye fell on the Almanac and he smiled.

“Ah well, seeing that you’ve reviewed my almanac, you should be aware that borok blood is believed to have regenerative properties-- at least so the locals claim. Granted, anything that can murder you without so much as looking at you, their blood would be quite invigorating should you survive the encounter.” 

“You think he’s trying something with the blood and the DNA?”

Hammerlock lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

“Bit out of my expertise. But if you look in the freezer there should be a sample of borok blood for your lab person.” 

Maya decided it was best not to question it. Hammerlock strolled to the refrigerator, pulling out a delicate china cream jug. 

“I’m going to have to make a call and speak with my lab tech. And send out that sample. My plan is to get some rest and then stakeout that quadrant of the park. We’re going to nab him and stop whatever he’s doing.”

Hammerlock looked up from the electric kettle. 

“Allow me to place a phone call first-- Winny worries so if I’m not home at dusk.”

“Winny?”

“My boyfriend, Wainwright.” 

“Um, actually, I make my call at the post office as I drop off the sample. The lab tech will want to know when it’s on its way to her.”

Hammerlock wore a slight grin. Maya was dead certain that she had her foot in her mouth. She hastily gathered her supplies, heat searing her cheeks.


	3. Swampy Trails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be updated a little more frequently in the next three weeks once finals are over. The next couple of chapters will have a loose connection with the headhunter DLCs. And at least an homage to Tina's Assault on Dragon's Keep. If I remember.

Chapter 3: Swampy Trails

Maya sat on the bumper of the coroner’s van. A silver thermal blanket was wrapped around her shoulders despite the muggy heat. She sipped on lemonade, face still blank as she tried to process what had happened. A mosquito buzzed past her ear, deterred by the heavy coating of bug spray she had applied to herself. 

“I heard you were the one I needed to speak to, since you went and saved Alistair’s life.”

The soft drawl shook her for a moment. She craned her neck, only to spy Zed doing a check up on Hammerlock. The man had wild hair, but a bald spot peeked through.

“Um, hi.” 

Hammerlock must have been talking her up. All she had done was push him out of the way of a falling piece of tech— and that probably would have only bounced off of Hammerlock’s prosthetic leg. 

“Wainwright Jakobs, at your service, Miss—”

“Maya, just Maya.”

Wainwright cocked his head, but instead of scrutiny, he smiled. His handshake was firm.

“Must’ve been one helluva night, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s for sure.”

She and Wainwright sat in a comfortable silence until Zed came along with his clipboard and notes. Her companion left with a polite nod. Maya already knew what was on the clipboard. 

“Just gotta do your trauma analysis. How’re you holdin’ up?”

“Alright.”

“Don’t think you’ll have any nightmares, do ya?”

“Nah.”

“Feelin’ any guilt?”

“Nope. Well, unless you count guilt for laughing at how it happened.” 

“Uh, what? I don’t see a box for that.”

“Zed, where exactly did you get your trauma license?”

“Internet, done got it for fifty bucks.”

_Like your medical license._

Maya made a muffled little noise of acknowledgment. 

“So you laughed?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, he, uh… Well he fell over because he had a machine strapped to his back and it was heavier than he was…”

“Ah reckon he was dead by the time he hit the bottom, so that does line up.”

Maya bit her lower lip. 

She had had her gun trained on him, ready to fire. Adrenaline had coursed through her veins make everything so painfully clear. Her heart rate seemed so slow, the beats so few and far between. Even before she could pull the trigger, Nakayama was pitching forward. She heard the first crunch as he hit. Each successive bounce had made a new and more disgusting sound until all that was left was a meager frame of a human and a set of bionic arms. It would be a while before she could get that image out of her head. 

“So you’re good?”

Draining the last of her lemonade, she shrugged. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

Zed trudged off, in search of his next victim. Maya set her cup on the edge of the van’s bed. Her hands dangled between her legs. She let out a slow breath. Crickets chirped. Fireflies danced over the moss, little glowing points in the night air. A rare cool breeze ruffled the old oaks. It really was a different world out in the sticks. She almost liked it. Almost. 

Too much quiet reminded her of the abbey. And god, she hated the abbey. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Lilith approach her.

“Holding up okay, killer?”

She jerked, nearly toppling out of the van. It took her a moment to catch her breath.

“You need to start wearing a bell or something.”

There was still a decent gap between them. Maya rose from her seat, crumpling up the foil blanket. She left it in a ball, tucked near the wheel of the gurney. Neither acknowledged the body bag.

“But to answer your question, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Unfortunately, I’m gonna have to get a full report of what happened. Hammerlock got a quiet place that I can record it for the deposition?”

_Shit, I’m screwed._

“The ranger station has a few offices.”

Lilith gestured for her to take the lead. Maya groaned internally.

—

The desk looked as though it hadn’t been used in years. A fine layer of dust coated every surface of the only other park ranger’s office. Maya did her best to remain as cool and collected as possible. The metal and plastic chair creaked. She flinched when Lilith slapped her file down onto the desk’s surface.

“You kept all your notes, right?”

“They were in that file.” 

A soft grunt.

“You know your rights?”

“Yes.”

“Who am I kidding? You could probably recite them by heart.”

Maya’s heart thundered. She swallowed, her throat dry. 

“What are the charges?”

“No charges. You did have a warrant.” 

Lilith picked the file back up and reviewed its contents. She traced each line deliberately. Maya could feel sweat dripping down her spine.

“Hammerlock says you saved his life.”

“Feels like an exaggeration, but yes.”

“You know who his boyfriend is, yeah?”

She shook her head, the sweat suddenly ice cold. Her eyes darted, seeking a way out. God, she wished she could phasewalk out of the office. 

“His name is Wainwright Jakobs, heir of the Jakobs corporation.”

The world threatened to drop out from under her. Maya’s head spun. It seemed as though the floor was starting to shift beneath her, the air sucked from her lungs.

“And then there’s the matter of the poachers, and the illegal possession of genetic information that you put an end to.”

_Oh no. Promotion is worse than being fired._

“Not to mention Brick and Mordecai have decided they’re going to retire in a few months.”

_Fuck. No. Don’t do it. Don’t you freaking dare._

“Well, killer, you’re ready to move up to the big leagues. Especially since we got a call from Lynchwood talking about how successful your forensics training was. I’ve already moved your stuff, chief.”

Her shoulders slumped, her gaze glazed over. “Chief?”

“Chief detective. Keep it up and you’ll make Sheriff. Good work.” 

Hands dangling between her knees, she felt as though she had been hit by a speeding technical. A little pinch behind the back of her eyes told her she had a headache forming again. 

Perhaps even more shocking was the warmth of Lilith’s hands on her cheeks. The insistent press of her lips. 

“I’ve missed you, killer.”

Well, she definitely got _that_ message. It was hard to think through the barrage of overly-passionate kisses. She broke away just long enough for one simple question.

“Did you lock the door this time?” 

Lilith just grinned. 

It really was funny how the pieces all fell into place. Which was why it was all the more unsettling.


	4. Headhunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter starting a much longer story arc. Slow start to slowly build up the tension and raise the stakes.

Heat. Sweat. Panting. Lilith’s fingers grazing her scalp. Hot lips pressed to her neck. Throaty moans only making her want it more.

The phone rang. They groaned in sync. Maya started to pull away, reaching for the device, but Lilith pulled her back. 

“I’m not done yet. Make ‘em wait.”

Lilith’s kisses were hard and passionate. Maya curled her finger, eliciting a low, appreciative moan from her.

\--

The phone started ringing again. Lilith caught her eye from between her thighs.

“Sounds like they need you.”

She paused, a wicked grin worming its way across her face.

“Have fun, killer.”

Hot, wet lips pressed against her thigh. She hissed for air, struggling to keep her voice even as she answered the phone.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I hate to call on your day off, but we have a homicide that needs a pro.”

“Where?”

She had to clamp her mouth shut and cover the mouthpiece to stifle a moan as Lilith ran her tongue over her clit.

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

She jabbed the call end command, gasping for air.

“Damn it, Lil-- Oh _fuck_.”

\--  
Maya sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her pants were across the room, as was the rest of her clothing. She had to force herself to not look at her bedmate; she already knew that the sheets would have been tantalizingly draped over Lilith’s body. 

“I’m sure it won’t be all that bad.”

“Yeah, but, still…”

“Hey, Maya.”

“Hm?”

Maya glanced up from her clothing, frowning deeply as she tugged her pants up. 

“How’s about the two of us take a vacation after your case closes?”

“A vacation?”

“Yeah, I got some tickets to Wam Bam Island. We could get some sun, or stay in the villa all day if you know what I mean.”

Maya felt her lips curl into a little smile. 

“That sounds great.”

She risked on glance in the mirror after she tugged her shirt in place. Her hair was starting to get a little long. She tried to ignore the hickey on her neck. 

Maya circled the bed, leaning over Lilith. When Lilith tried to tug her back into bed, she pulled back. 

“Ah-ah, no. We both know that I have to go.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the chief, so I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to go me to go.”

“Fuck that.”

Maya laughed to herself as she grabbed the last of her gear. She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

“Maya?”  
“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

She was certain that her heart stopped. A new flush flooded her chest and flamed her cheeks. She smiled, eyes suddenly misty.

“Love you too, Lil.” 

“Come back safe, okay?”

“Will do.”

\--

Maya stood in the middle of the wide field, crime scene camera slung over her neck. Her jaw was clenched, largely to keep it from dropping open. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her. Viscera far as the eye could see. Bile stung at her throat.

“Uh, so what the hell do we have here?”

Axton’s lips were drawn tight. His usual happy-go-lucky grin was gone. He seemed paler than usual. 

“Dunno, heard it was supposed to be a wedding to end that whole Zaford-Hodunk shit, but I guess it got outta hand.”

Spotting the hand on the ground between them, she frowned. 

“That was in bad taste.”

“Gotta joke or I’m gonna puke.”

Inhaling sharply, she nodded at him.

“Fair enough.”

“I thought we were done with all that nonsense.”

“Apparently the survivors of the massacre at the train station decided maybe it was best to set things up, try and make amends before there was no one left.”

“Hm.”  
“The other thing, uh, not sure how you would feel about this.”

He lead her through the scattered remains, taking careful steps. He pointed to a scrap of metal with a very distinct logo. Maya lifted an eyebrow.

When she crouched down, she almost toppled back over. The skull pattern was in line with the one on Gaige’s police bot, Deathtrap. A cold pit formed in her gut. She could feel the little hairs along the back of her neck prickling. 

“This has been here the whole time?”

“Yep. No sign of the kid, though.” 

Maya’s throat felt tight. It didn’t click. She tried to steady herself mentally as she extracted a pair of gloves from her field kit. She made sure to take a close shot of the metal, her mind in a blank haze. She stepped back, using a stick to flip the piece over. 

She and Axton waited. One heartbeat. Four. A dozen. Nothing exploded. There was nothing but the sound of circling rakk and the clicking of other crime scene cameras. They peered over the scrap, both still. 

In scrawled, blood red text there was a note. 

“‘You’re next, pretty boy?’ The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Ax, I think we’re in serious danger.” 

“You’re tellin’ me.” I’ll have someone go and check on Gaige. We may need to move you and the runts out of your apartment. Me and Sal will have to find a hotel or somethin’ until this clears up. I don’t wanna find that either of our places got blown to hell.” 

Maya nodded. She didn’t really feel much of anything. Words weren’t connecting in her mind. She floated through the crime scene in a daze, snapping pictures of the carnage. She had a team collecting samples and evidence. It felt entirely unreal. 

It was a far cry from her morning in Lilith’s bedroom. How she longed to be back there, away from the gore. 

Her phone buzzed. She checked the ID, a wave of relief flooding her. Gaige had only just woken up from an all night game binge. She shot back a message. Instead of a response consisting of twelve questions, Gaige’s response was short and to the point. Angel must have seen the text from Axton first. 

_Thank god at least one of them has a good head on her shoulders._

She shot one last text, this one to Lilith. 

_“I think it’s time we take that vacation.”_


	5. Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble's brewing, but for now it's smooth sailing. Sarcastic Maya may be my favorite thing at the moment.

If Maya wasn’t sure that she wanted a vacation, the resulting log of paperwork from the Hodunk-Zaford massacre had definitely made her desire it a little more.

At least that was the thought until there was a courier in the building. A uniformed courier knocked on the door of her office, holding a box in his free hand. It wasn’t a large box, but it was enough to arouse her suspicion. The courier set it on her desk, nodding to her before he vanished down the hall. 

Her head was still abuzz with the threat on Gaige’s life. Nothing had come from it, not after a week. Axton was fine as well. As far as she could tell, they were empty, vague threats. Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Hackles were raised throughout the station. 

Her current case was at a standstill. Maya picked up her phone, dialing out to Tannis’ office.

“Hey Tannis, I’ve got a suspicious package up here.”

As she spoke, she slowly rose from her desk chair. Her back brushed the wall as she edged her way out of the room. 

“Another? That’s the sixth one this week that I’ve had to probe. Whomst did you all irk this time?”

“Dunno, but looks like I’m the last in line to receive one.”

“Smell anything peculiar?”

“Mold.”

She could already picture the look on Tannis’ face. The pinch to her lips, the slight flare to her nostrils. 

“I’m certain it’s nothing, however, seeing that most of our force has gone into hiding, perhaps you should also consider laying low.”

“I’ll have Lilith call in Nisha. If anyone knows how to deal with this kind of threat, it’s her.”

Tannis made a disinterested humming noise. There was static on the line, a sure sign that Tannis had boarded the elevator. For some bizarre reason, she felt more secure knowing that someone was going to look into the problem. Not that Tannis was much of a relief. 

Maya pulled up a file on her phone to while away the time while she waited for Tannis to arrive with her tools. She was still struggling with the Hodunk case. Nothing made sense. What could have set off the rage of both clans so severely? And why was Gaige’s insignia left in the middle of the chaos? She was developing a headache. 

By the time Tannis arrived at her office, Lilith had shown up. Her yellow eyes were wide with worry.

“Shit, you had me worried.”

“Lil, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been pounding the pavement with Brick and Mordy, trying to get to the bottom of this case since my best officers had to go on the dee-ell. I caught Tannis going up the elevator with her gear. Is everything alright?”

Behind them Tannis made a gagging noise. They ignored it.

“Got a package delivered to my office. Tannis is going to look into it.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, you said you wanted to take that vacation.”

Lilith’s lips were a grim slash. 

“We need someone to man the station, we can’t just skip off now.”

“If you two lovebirds would stop your disturbing mating ritual, I have something you might be interested in seeing. Might being the operative word.”

Maya tried her best not to roll her eyes as she stepped into her office. Tannis had dissected the box. No one had questioned her bulky bomb suit.

“There appears to be no detonator, however, this is a sick crime against the written word, and I must insist that you capture this criminal and punish them thoroughly.” 

Maya peered into the box. A waterlogged, dog-earred book sat in the center of a pristine shipping box. There were a few pieces of bubble wrap scattered over the ground. 

Tannis peeled back the cover and flicked to a page in the center of the book. She pointed with a small, plastic tool. 

“Does the word Sophis mean anything to you or is it as nonsensical as I think it is?”

Maya’s blood turned to ice. Her throat felt as though it was going to close. She caught Lilith hovering over her shoulder. Sweat rolled down her back. 

“Oh god. I need to get out of here.”

“Everything okay, killer?”

“I definitely need that vacation.”

“I’ll see who I can pull to cover the station. I’ll go over the files myself on the way there and try to get the ball rolling.”

Tannis was still waiting expectantly for an answer.

“I may have the social grace of a lame duck, but you never answered my question.”

“He was the head of the monastery I was raised in. A righteous prick if you ask me.”

“Oh, so that was a threat, I assume.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I killed him in self-defense.”

That didn’t faze Tannis in the least. 

“Either way, I am confiscating this book for further examination. And I also assume that means your caseload is going to fall into my hands.” 

“Probably, yes.”

Tannis gave her a cold glare.

“Lovely. Might I remind you of a standing offer?”

Maya swallowed dryly.

“Maybe another time.” 

\--

The six hour flight did nothing to improve her mood. She stumbled through the terminal, Lilith leading.   
“Are you sure we should be on vacation?”

“Ease up there, killer. We have the station covered, and honestly, you’re probably safer out here than there anyway. I turned off the location settings on our phones, told no one where we’re going. Both of our places have coverage in case the creep comes stalking. We’re good.”

“You just wanted to get out of paperwork.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport. It’s our first vacation together. It’s gonna be great.”

Lilith was still smirking even as they waited for their luggage to circle the carousel. Maya idly rubbed her eyes, wishing she had taken the coffee the stewardess had offered her. Or at least the second vodka cranberry. 

Lilith returned, toting her suitcase and Maya’s duffle. She was all smiles. Maya truly wished she could disconnect from her troubles that easily. Or at the very least, Lilith put up a damn good front.

“Let’s go, Mai. We’ve got a few hours of sunlight left. I’m dying to sink my toes in some sand.”

She put on a fake smile for her girlfriend, offering to take her bag. 

The smile didn’t stay fake for long. The sky was a vivid azure, the warm air scented with flowers and the tang of the sea. Palm trees lined the roadway-- the only roadway on the island. There were no cars, just a single old shuttle, painted bright coral. 

They had a bungalow, an honest to god bungalow. Maya felt herself grinning for the first time since her case started. The trip and the warm air had her feeling dozy and good. 

Maybe a vacation wasn’t such a bad idea.


	6. Playtime's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting to the turning point. Though at this point I may just take a brief hiatus.

She had been expecting her camera to be full of vacation photos. Pictures of the stunning views, the crystal blue water, the undersea dome. Lilith and her at the tiki bar with cocktails in sarongs and bikini tops. Maybe a few possibly compromising pictures of her boss and lover. Instead, she found herself wanting to chuck the camera into the sea. 

Tropical flies buzzed around the tiki bar. The sickly sweet smell of death assaulted her nose. What had started as a vacation had turned into a full-blown crime scene spread across the resort.

\--

It had started normally enough. Maya’s toes buried deep in warm sand, a paperback novel in one hand, a tropical drink within reach. Lilith lounged lazily next to her in a half-doze from the cool breeze and fresh warm air.

“You know, this may have been one of our best ideas.”

Lilith lifted her sunglasses. A content grin crossed her face. 

“Maybe we should make this vacation thing a habit.”

“That sounds kinda nice.” 

Lilith laced her fingers with hers. Wam Bam Island was nothing short of blissful. They woke whenever they wanted, went to bed whenever they felt like it. There was no routine, no real worries, outside of sunscreen, of course. 

Maya shut her paperback, surveying the horizon. Crystal clear water, sparkling in the sunlight. The slosh of the waves. The old aquadome looming off in the distance. The coconut smell of sunscreen and the cloying sweetness of their mixed drinks. Definitely paradise. 

“Why don’t we come out here more?”

“Varkid season. Hammerlock says they all but swarm the beach during a certain time of the year. Though there are some that can sniff out buried treasure.”

“I think I’ll stick to a metal detector.”

Lilith snorted. 

“Yeah, me too.”

It was quiet and still. For all of an hour more. Then came the chattering. Maya felt herself tense. A groan built up at the base of her throat. Even Lilith shifted, sitting more upright. They exchanged wary glances. 

“Look, I’m just tellin’ you babe that this arm will be just fine in the sun and water. She held up on the streets of Pandora, she can make it on a beach.”

“Yeah, but we both know how your best laid plans go.”

Lilith leaned in, doing her best not to knock over their drinks.

“Let’s say we down the drinks and bail.”

“Without being seen?”

Lilith grinned as she picked up her half-full glass. Maya wasn’t sure if she was impressed or horrified by how quickly her lover downed the daiquiri. She did her best to follow suit, almost gagging on the sickly sweet concoction. She slammed the empty glass back on the wooden table. A headrush was already starting to set in. 

“Oh hey, I think I know those two!”

“Run?”

“Run.”

Truth be told, Maya was going to feel guilty at least for a while. But she knew the voice anywhere and was not in any mood to deal with her roommate. It also meant that she would have to do some serious contemplation on how said roommate got to Wam Bam Island.

She cleared her mind, drinking in the rush from running while tipsy. Lilith was ahead of her, laughing and stumbling. Maya was all giggles herself when they reached their room. 

Lilith was on her the instant the door shut. They stumbled to the bed, occasionally bumping into a wall or piece of furniture. There was a thump from the otherside of the wall. They paid it no mind.

Maya fell back on the bed, a little short on breath but content. Lilith’s eyes were shut but she wore a shit eating grin.

“Shit, that was good. Best vacation I’ve ever had.”

“Are you just saying that or--”  
The door rattled in its frame. Lilith groaned. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

Maya swung her legs out of the bed, stopping just long enough to tug on a terry robe. She tied it shut just as she reached the door. She squared her jaw, ready to fight if she needed to. She swung the door open, lips poised to deliver a scathing comment when she spotted Axton. 

She slammed the door in his face.

First Gaige, now Axton. Not to mention her and Lilith. There were only a few members of the team left that weren’t on the island-- that she was aware of. The buzz wore off. She staggered back to Lilith.

“Who was it?”

“How did you get these tickets again?”

“I won them. Off of some kind of radio drawing or something. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Axton’s at our door. Probably to tell us to be quieter.” 

Lilith relaxed. Maya counted. Barely five seconds later shock registered on her lover’s face.

“Axton??”

“He might still be out there.”

“What the hell is going on here?”

\--  
The day had started pleasantly enough. Another clear, blue skyed day on the beach. Maya did her best to ignore the company that made up the rest of the row of the umbrella decked beach chairs. The beach was much noisier. 

The near scream giggles of Angel, Gaige, and Axton playing in the waves left Maya tugging her sun hat down on her face. She caught Lilith’s eye. Her girlfriend’s lips were a grim slash. They were still shaken from Salvador offering them barbeque. They hardly saw Zer0. At least Krieg had been quiet. 

Well, if it weren’t for the fact that Maya could all but feel his doleful brown eyes locked on her. 

“Wanna ditch?”

“Please.”

At least their hike through the tropical forests was quiet. Thick flowers and vines kept the air full of lovely scents. Maya would dream about the flora of the island for quite a while. But she would also have nightmares to the mess she woke up to the next day


	7. Death In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I forgot I left this unfinished. And then promptly went and lost my chapter notes. But at last the next episode!

“Uh, killer, I’m gonna need you to look at this.”

“You mean other than the dead body?”

“The hell is wrong with the straw in his beer?”

Maya lowered her camera. Her brow was creased, her stomach churning over the rank smell of the cadaver- and his identity. He looked all too much like Brother Sophis for her comfort. The straw was oozing greenish brown bubbles, the same color as the froth streaming from the body’s mouth. 

“This just got a lot more complicated.”

“Why do you say that?”

“That’s one of Tannis’ rejected anthrax straws.” 

“Tannis?”

Lilith turned back to her, brow creasing. It just didn’t make sense-- Tannis would never abandon the lab and god knew how someone like her would sneak a deadly straw through airport security.

“How in the hell do you make an anthrax straw?”

Maya took another snapshot of the straw and the beer.

“Carefully.”

She lowered her camera, adjusting the angle and the zoom until she could get a close up of the bubbles and the sores around his lips. 

“What kinda heathen drinks beer through a straw?” 

“This jackass, apparently.” 

Maya pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket and a plastic baggy. She winced as she felt the straw start to crumble as she pulled it from the bottle. The soggy remnants just barely fit in the bag. She gathered a tube, undoubtedly used as a kitschy shot glass and scooped some of the foam into it, frowning the entire time. She made a mental note to leave the maid a large tip for the supplies. 

Everything bagged and labeled she slipped into the bar to wash her hands. Lilith remained on the other side of the counter, gingerly holding the garbage bag of samples at arm’s length. Maya almost laughed at the thought of how squeamish her girlfriend was. Almost. 

“Outside of Jack’s cronies, how many people have we pissed off?”

“Whoever set this up has a real bone to pick with us, huh? Three bodies in one--”

A scream from just up the sandy pathway leading to the docks. Maya blew out a long breath, frowning under her face mask. Lilith tried to offer her a smile, but the smile didn’t touch her eyes. There was a slight suggestion of bags forming under her eyes. 

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence?”

“Can’t be. I checked our victim’s wallet-- Mordo Sophis. Brother of Stephen- head of the Order of the Impending Storm.” 

“Fuck, that’s a helluva way to go to gank someone.” 

“Only to die sipping beer out of a poison straw.” 

Lilith half-turned to the sound of the scream. She lifted the makeshift gear bag, waiting for her to finish cleaning up.

“Speaking of, how’d ya know it was anthrax and Tannis did it?”

“Aside from being there when she got the IRB rejection notice and having nearly been given one? There was a note tucked under his arm. Looks like Tannis’ handwriting, but I’d have to inspect it.”

Maya circled the bar. Her feet kicked up clouds of sand. She grudgingly examined her sneakers. God, what she would give to have her feet buried in the sand again. 

“She really tried to give you an anthrax straw?”

“The break up wasn’t amicable at first.”

Lilith was a few steps ahead of her, but quickly came to a dead stop.

“But _she_ dumped you.”

Maya shrugged as she adjusted her gear. In all honesty, she never really questioned anything Tannis did or said. It was too hard to tell when she was bluffing and sometimes the insanity did in fact, belie genius. However, it sometimes meant nearly getting oneself killed over trivial matters. 

There were six bodies in total. Six notes signed from contacts associated with a member of the team. And entirely circumstantial evidence. The vacation had come to an end and a work nightmare had started-- started with paperwork for the transport of six bodies across international waters. 

Maya had a hunch that it all tied in with the veiled threats from back in Sanctuary. That somewhere, a sleeping dog had awoken and was hungry for revenge. But it was a hunch. A gut instinct- which solves very few cases and seldom leaves them wrapped up with a nice little bow.

Long after Lilith had called it a night, Maya took a small pack and went for a hike through the lush tropical forest. She couldn’t sleep, the air in their bungalow was still as a tomb and twice as humid. She had to clear her mind. There were too many coincidences, too many contrived conspiracies. 

_Can’t be Jack unless he’s got a troupe running around somewhere and this is too sophisticated for his type. Definitely not Scarlett broke free from jail-- she only seemed to care about giving Nisha hell. Gang turf’s been quiet lately, and this is definitely too clean a job. Unless it is someone within. But even so, I doubt it. Zer0 is about to go back to HQ. Axton looked genuinely shocked when he saw his would-be assailant.Sal hates puzzles. Krieg’s been on best behavior since he got here. And god knows what Gaige and Angel have been up to other than getting anatomy lessons. _

She took a turn down a path flanked by a little stream. Water splashed over the top of her shoes, but she paid it no mind. She doubted that Lilith would plan something so elaborate to get her to go on vacation- not when it involved everyone else in the squad. 

She also wasn’t looking forward to her backlog of work. Tannis would only do so many of her files before demanding payment in kind. 

Maya sighed, turning one last corner. Her shirt was damp with sweat and exhaustion was slowly setting in. She turned the corner expecting maybe a treasure varkid or some flowers, not a flaming bird made out of metal. A note sat at its base. 

Hardly breathing, Maya pulled on a pair of gloves from her pack. Her camera was immediately in hand. She snapped a dozen photos from several angles before stepping closer. She zoomed in on the note, her blood turning to ice.

_“Oh little fiery bird, your wings are ready to be clipped.”_

Anxiety as a knot in her stomach as she bagged the note. She gave the bird one more look before turning and sprinting back to her bungalow. 

She prayed that she wasn’t too late.


	8. The Firehawk's Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly winding our way to the wrap up for this season. Unfortunately this chapter was delayed due to all my class projects. I'm anticipating have this season wrapped up by the end of July.

Maya sprinted down the beaten trail, huffing and panting as she navigated the heavy cypress roots. Sweat trickled down her spine, her mind racing. It felt like their little shared bungalow was miles away. Fear made the reckless sprint feel like a marathon.

_Who the hell still remembers the Firehawk that isn’t one of us?_

\--

When Maya joined Sanctuary PD she had heard rumors of a vigilante. But didn’t all precincts have their stories? Those hushed stories they would whisper about around the water cooler or the coffee pot. She ignored the stories. 

Frankly it had been hard to believe that a fiery hellbrand of a vigilante was sweeping the streets and antagonizing the kingpin Jack. She knew it was a little much to deny it considering her own telekinesis, but, surely, there was an explanation. The other rookies, on the other hand just seemed to eat it all up, crowding around Roland to hear the stories. If anything, the chief seemed amused. 

And then came the day she came face-to-face with the Firehawk herself.   
\--

Roland had been taken hostage by one of Jack’s informants and the rest of the older squad was out on assignment, deep undercover. Roland had left a single note for the team-- Firehawk. She felt herself stiffen as she read the note, lips twisting into a grimace, which was only made worse by Axton’s wide grin. 

“How’s it feel, nonbeliever?” 

“Shut up. We’ve got bigger problems, and one of those is tracking down Roland. We should divide up the workload.”

“Yeah, yeah. Gaige will monitor the phone lines and trace his calls. Krieg will run security on Roland’s place. Sal wil be on watch here, making sure no one else goes missing. Zer0 will do the trace and try to track down who snagged the chief. Leaving just you and me.”

“I’m not a field agent, Axton, I’m the forensic scientist.”

Axton’s grin was back. “Yeah, but you just rallied the squad and took control. Why don’t you go and find the Firehawk?”

“You have got to be shitting me.”

“I’ll do the tracking, you just gear up.”

Axton was already on his way to the offices, humming loud enough to tune her out. Maya started to chase him down the hall and gave up when she realized it was a moot point. She was ready to wipe the shit eating grin off of his face the instant she saw him next. 

_He’s becoming a real pain in my ass._

She stared blankly at her own computer. Her fingers tangled in her hair, a pained sigh escaping her as she studied the readouts. Crime was on the rise in Sanctuary. They had more calls than ever and their chief was gone. And now they were relying on a mysterious vigilante for a way to find their missing chief. As if things could get any worse. 

She aimlessly clicked through the personnel files of the station, hoping for someone else that she could slide the streets assignment on. She didn’t want to go on a wild goose chase. But she was also curious that there was someone else out in the world that was like her, or at least someone rumored to be like her.

_I’m starting to wonder how in the hell I got myself into this mess. Curiosity? Boredom? But I am seriously going to make Axton pay._

An interesting file popped up on the screen. Lilith Cashlin. Sheriff, supposed next in line for command. Her file said her location was redacted. Maya stared at the woman’s picture, lips drawing into a grim slash. There were blue tattoos on her neck and arm-- but not the standard cop or military fare. A siren, like her. 

_Oh god. Don’t tell me she’s the Firehawk._

Gaige came sprinting up the stairs, pigtails flapping from her momentum. Maya minimized the file, rubbing her temples. She counted down.

“Mai! Mai! We got a trace on the Firehawk.”

“Frostburn Canyon.”

“How did you--”

“Think I know who our Firehawk is.”

“You take all the fun out of everything, Mai.” 

The little lower lip pout, the one that made her look like a little girl and not an eighteen year old tech whiz. 

“Fun or not, we’re in for some serious trouble. Make sure Axton knows that if I need backup, I’m calling him in.”

“Got it. You, uh, you sure you’re good to go on the field? Like you and me aren’t fieldy types unless we’ve got data.”

Maya sighed as she powered down her computer. She shifted in her seat, turning so she was fully facing the girl.

“Yeah, tell me about it, but Axton has decided that I’m a field goblin.” 

“Goblin status? Whoa-ho, someone’s hitting the big times.”

Her eye roll was almost painful. Gaige giggled. 

“You go and get ‘em, tiger.”

“I’ll try.” She mumbled, not feeling the least bit confident. 

\--

Snow had turned to brown slush on that end of Frostburn Canyon. The neighborhood was a little worse for the wear-- worse than most of the streets of Pandora she had seen. Normally the place would have been out of their jurisdiction, but this was a special case. 

Maya kept checking her service pistol, loaned out to her by Axton. She had memorized the instructions she had been given at Marcus’ shooting range. The weight of the glock was soothing; an insurance policy, as it was. 

Maya drew her denim jacket closer, making sure the gun was hidden in the baggy folds. She walked quickly with her head down, save for the few sweeps she made as she strolled through the snowy streets. Her breath steamed in the chill air, leaving tiny clouds of condensation. She was nervous as all hell. 

_Why does it always have to be a warehouse? Can’t we meet up in someone’s house for once?_

Her pulse quickened when she heard gunfire, spurring her to a sprint. Her boots skid on the ice, but she maintains balance as she pounds the pavement. Maya drew her gun as she approached the side door. A single kick was all it took to smash the door in. Immediately her gun was trained on the building’s occupants.

The air was full of the stench of cordite and smoke. A few thugs lay sprawled on the ground, some still groaning, while a handful were dead. A redheaded woman stood in the center of the sprawl. She wasn’t much older than Maya herself. 

Swirling, spiraling tattoos glowed orange as the woman turned to her and grinned. Sheriff Lilith Cashlin, in the flesh.

“‘Sup?”

Admittedly, Maya was a little disappointed by her find. She had expected something more mysterious than a thin, socially awkward woman with enough rid rock to keep the neighborhood high for a day. 

She would have been floored if someone had told her she’d eventually fall for the vigilante.

\-- 

The bungalow loomed in sight. Maya’s breaths came in heaving gasps, blackness creeping into the edge of her vision. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Please be okay, please be okay._

She threw the door open with a bang, terror and exertion making her blood thunder in her ears.

Lilith sleepily looked up from their bed, brow rising. 

“Maya?”

Her knees gave out. Maya sagged with relief, sucking in harsh lungfuls of air. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

“Maya? Maya, what’s wrong?”

She pulled the camera from her pack, her hand trembling. She wheezed, daring not to speak until her pulse slowed.

Lilith crept out of the bed. Her brow was creased, lips drawn tight as she took the camera from her. The last of the drowsiness faded from her face when she looked at the last picture on the digital readout. 

“Fuck.”


	9. Nexus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe two chapters left at this point. If that. I'm slowly weaving the last of everything together, but am planning on leaving the ending open in case I decide to take on a third season.

The world had taken on a glassy sort of surreal feeling. Maya had heard the screams, felt the percussion of the blast, but everything was in slow motion. She stumbled in her daze, watching Lilith drug Tannis up to her feet. 

“Get moving!”

Her body responded, despite her mind’s insistence that nothing was wrong. Even in her runner, she felt dazed. Maya was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Holding her breath for relief that wouldn’t come. 

Sanctuary PD was lost. 

\--

As she had expected, her desk had been piled sky high with paperwork. Wam Bam Island officials had sent her their case notes as well as her own file of notes. Then there were the forensics requests that Tannis had unceremoniously dumped on her for her prolonged absence. Not that Tannis would normally look her in the eye, but she felt the efforts made by her to avoid eye contact in general. 

She rose from her desk after another file was slapped onto it. Lilith was already gone by the time she stood. That was another change. They had started arguing almost nonstop since the night she found the Firehawk effigy. 

Maya sucked in a harsh breath as she turned back to her desk. Lilith was using again. There were little signs. The increased fidgeting, the hostility. The fact that she was getting more anxious by the day-- the blowouts of her temper when she got frustrated. 

She dropped into her chair, burying her face in her hands. Everything was falling apart around her. Angel and Gaige had moved into a place of their own. She and Lilith had seemed to have reached their breaking point. Tannis wouldn’t talk to her. And now, all she wanted was a beer. 

“Fuck my life.” She mumbled to no one in particular. 

She grabbed the nearest case file and opened it. She slapped its thin cover shut, throwing it across the room. Paper spilled over the floor. A single glossy photograph flitted through the air. Mordo Sophis. 

Just the day before she had received a letter from the monastery begging for her aid. Sophis had left them in a bad spot, his brother only worsening it by taking what was left of their money to try and hunt her down for revenge. The Abbey. She hated that place more than she hated anywhere else. Though with the way things were going in Sanctuary, it may have been a good choice. 

Maya rode out the last wave of anger. Her nails dug crescents in her palms. One deep breath turned to a half dozen. Slowly, she felt it ebb away. She was getting angrier more often. Throwing the file was the worst outburst she had so far, but it was starting to scare her. 

Sucking in a breath, she rose once more and gathered the file. She rifled through the papers, skimming the toxicology report. She marked the file as closed and slapped it in her outbox. There were only three files in the outbox, and at least two dozen in the in. She sighed.

None of it made sense. There was no connection to the murders on Wam Bam Island, no connection to the mysterious threat-- who for all she knew had vanished after leaving cryptic messages. 

She flipped through a handful of files. She stacked up the handful from Wam Bam and piled them into the outbox. As far as she was concerned, they were handled-- and she sure as hell didn’t want to go through the paperwork to bring charges up against all the guilty parties-- especially not Tannis who already seemed peeved at her for no reason. And that evidence had been highly circumstantial anyway. 

Someone had wanted them dead, or at least out of the office. They certainly had gotten them out, but their murder attempts had been thwarted en masse.

“Who the hell would plan such a convoluted murder scheme?”

No answer. Not that she was expecting one. 

At least moving the six folders from Wam Bam helped deplete the inbox a little. She poked at the other files. Most were things she could confirm with a quick scan of her files and a few choice lab reports. Simple enough. She eyed the file that was dumped on her. It was roughly the size of a small telephone book, easily as thick as her wrist. Its faded label boasted the Dahl company logo. 

Inquisition time. Every year without fail, Sanctuary PD would comb through the list of former Dahl employees and update their status- dead, criminal, citizen, ally. Anything to keep track of potential threats and to know where to get hot intel. Some of their best informants were ex-Dahl. 

Maya sighed softly. This year it was her turn to deal with the massive file. It normally fell on whomever the chief felt deserved to be punished. 

_Says a lot about where we’re goin’. _

She grumbled to herself as she rose to get herself some coffee. Maybe if she made a substantial dent in the file, Lilith would actually speak to her. 

_Or maybe you should just give up. The ship’s sunk, Mai. You knew that the instant you called her out for using Rid Rock._

The little kitchen was deserted. Surprising for midday, but she figured that everyone else was either walking their beats or were up to their necks in paperwork. 

Maya hummed tunelessly as she swapped out the coffee filters and scooped fresh coffee into the filter. She checked the water tank and gave the carafe a quick scrub. After a few minutes, the machine bubbled and gurgled. Her mug had been nearly hung on one of the small hooks above the sink. She wasn’t finding the stylized “Om” as amusing as she had when she bought it. 

When the carafe was half-full, she poured herself a mug. She added only a little cream and sugar, took one sip of the coffee and then poured it out. She left the pot on. Her mug sat at the top of the garbage. 

Maya returned to her office. Fingers tangled in her hair, she glared at the Dahl folder and all its implied messages. She thought about the Abbey and the resignation letter sitting in her desk drawer, only mere inches away from her hand. 

Eyes stinging, she flipped open the file’s top. She skimmed aimlessly, scribbling a few notes onto a ledger pad. One name caught her attention. She sat up a little straighter, booting her computer. She ran the name and nothing pinged. Brow furrowing, she typed in a different name. Her screen displayed a threat status and an old wanted poster. Her blood turned to ice in her veins.

She rose on shaky legs, file in hand. Her heart was pounding, drowning out the sound of her breathing. She was caught completely off-guard when an explosion shook the building. 

The file spilled from her hand, displaying a profile of a man known as Colonel Hector. The man who had just set off a bomb on the floor below her.


End file.
